Hikaru Hanabashi
Hikaru Hanabashi (光 花橋) is a student of Hope's Peak Academy's 81st Class and is a participant in M.A.H.O.U. Project: Ichi. His title is the Super High School Level Tarot Card Reader. As of Chapter 4, Hikaru is still alive and participating in the killing game at Mahoutokoro. Appearance Hikaru stands at a relatively short height, holding his place as the 2nd shortest boy in the class. He's got messy short hair with the bangs dyed teal, thinks it looks rather cool. His eyes are a darker green and his eyelashes are rather long. He's usually looking a tad nervous but he's got a skill at sounding confident when he needs to. Not the most athletic, he's lanky and thin at best. The only place that's got anything approximating muscle is his legs, he's good at running. Why? He says it's because he likes running. His typical outfit is simply a teal shirt with stars on it, simply paired with some jeans. He wears a single finger-less glove on his left hand and a bracelet on his right wrist. On his neck is a small necklace that holds two small rings. They don't appear to have anything engraved on them. As for shoe, generic tennis shoes. He's never been one to look flashy honestly. As for the Genbu Obi, he ties it around his waist. He's never been fond of the uniforms- purple isn't one of his favorite colors. Public Biography Hikaru Hanabashi is a rather well known face in the city of Nagoya. While still a teenager Hikaru has gathered a rather impressive following for someone doing something such as tarot card readings. His fortunes have a pretty good track record of being fairly useful for people. But the main draw on his popularity outside of Nagoya comes from appearances on variety shows, it is often treated as a bizzairty but the interest something such as fortune telling gets cannot be ignored so easily. Even with that boost though he keeps up his work, striving to use Tarot to help people as best he can. Personality MM SPICY- ill come back dont look at me Game History Prologue Hikaru introduced himself to the class, but due to problems for the mun he was unable to do much during this section. Chapter 1 The problems were still continuing, so Hikaru was missing for that outside of Genbu group threads. Chapter 2 Despite being missing for half the chapter, Hikaru started to be active here. Nothing notable, but he was active somewhat Chapter 3 Finally, an active chapter for him! Broken up about them failing to catch the killer of the last trial he starts trying to look around some. The most notable event was a tarot reading for Miyu which turned out to predict the trial later this chapter. During the Festival he joined the other Genbu's in trying to catch up with pass up the Suzaku's, only to end up 1 point behind them. Listen my memory is pretty shitty. Chapter 4 Hikaru somehow starts hanging out with Mitsuo Relationships who everybody h whompstve everybody h whompst everybody h Trivia *All of Hikaru's in character readings were done with the muns's real deck, leading to some mistakes following the muns own experience in the field. *Hikaru is a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh simply due to a friend's question back when he was first made that's stayed since. *There will be MORE IM BAD AT THESE Gallery Remember to get an artist's permission to repost their work! How do u do this. Help. (mm spicy) Category:Genbu Category:Alive